Besplen Polepel
by blue-polka
Summary: Kehidupan masa SMA Byun Bakhyun dan besplen polepelnya. "PART 1: Rencana Ultah LUHAN" "KAMPRET GUE KEJEPIT!" "Chanyeol kuat juga ya bisa rubuhin pintu baru kelas kita" "Dari kita temenan umur 6 taon sampe sekarang gue mau ultah umur 17 taon, lu ga pernah kasi gue kado saking kerenya" "Byun..Baekhyun, ya?" ChanBaek slight! ChanLu KrisBaek


Besplen Polepel

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Do Kyung Soo, Wu Yi Fan de el el

Summary: Kehidupan masa SMA Byun Bakhyun dan besplen polepelnya. "PART 1: Rencana Ultah LUHAN" | "KAMPRET GUE KEJEPIT!" "Chanyeol kuat juga ya bisa rubuhin pintu baru kelas kita" "Dari kita temenan umur 6 taon sampe sekarang gue mau ultah umur 17 taon, lu ga pernah kasi gue kado saking kerennya" "Byun..Baekhyun, ya?"

Disclaimer: Member EXO punya orangtua nya (dan gue), member Girls Day juga punya orangtua nya (dan gue), dan epep ni murni PUNYA GUE! Inspirasinya dateng gegara gue galau sambil keramas mau beliin apa buat kado ultah temen gue.

Read and Review juseyo..!

I'm new here n_n

Part 1: Rencana Ultah Luhan

SM High School

TIIIN TIIIN TIIIIN (ini suara bel sekolah lo ya)

BRAK!

Serentak semua pintu di koridor kelas XI itu kebuka, dan semua murid keluar dengan tertibnya rusuhnya mirip orang mau demo. Bener juga sih.. wong perut mereka udah demo minta diisi.

Eits, kecuali untuk pintu kelas XI-2. Arus manusia dari kelas XI-2 tampak sedikit macet (baca gaya Om Jeremi Teti).

Dan disitulah, di pintu kelas XI-2, seorang namja bermuka cantik nan unyu minta diculik bernama Byun Baekhyun terjepit diantara teman-temannya. Lihat aja, mukanya udah memerah imut kayak stoberi baru mateng. Terus bibirnya mengerucut sampe kalahin manisnya kerucut es krim campina concerto coklat kesukaan author. Dia pun mulai buka mulut buat bicara…

"ANJIR! WOY! BURUAN KELUAR NAPA SIH! GUA UDAH KEBELET BOKER NI YAOLOOOH!"

...lebih tepatnya tereak ga nyante. Ga nyocok ah, mukanya unyu gitu malah tereak kayak om-om kernet.

"KAMPRET BEK! GUA JUGA KEJEPIT NEH! AAA! KAKI GUE, MONYONG!", sahabat Baekhyun yang juga ga kalah cantik sampe ngalahin cantiknya annisa chibi –eh, annisa udah keluar dari chibi yak- bernama Xi Luhan itu juga tereak anarkis di pintu. "KAMPRET LU NDONG! JAN NGALANGIN PINTU DONG AH!"

Shindong, pelaku dari macet anyer-panarukan itu menghalangi pintu dengan badan six bag (bukan six pack)nya. "ENTAR DULU SUMPRET! NI PINTU NYARI MASALAH AMA GUE!"

"BADAN LU TUH SINGAN YA, NGE-GYM DIKIT KEK! ANJIR GUE LAPER BEROOO!", kata Dio yang biasanya anteng, diem, polos, dan suka menabung itu ikutan anarkis. Apa boleh buat, anakonda yang Dio pelihara di perutnya udah mulai minta jatah.

Shindong yang masih nyangkut di pintu pun jadi makin nyangkut gegara didorong-dorong temen-temen sekelasnya. Kasihan deh pintu kelasnya /eh

Dan dari kelas XI-3, 4 orang cowok-cowok tamvan nan tinggi kayak pohon mangga punya author jalan dengan gerakan slow motion ala matrix dengan efek-efek kipas angin cosmos wadesta yang entah kapan ada di koridor itu. Cowok yang jalan paling depan, paling tinggi, paling mirip angry bird, mukanya udah kayak 'bij-face', dan paling merasa kece itu menatap heran ke pintu kelas XI-2 yang mampet.

"Buset, Shindong sekarang gemuk lagi?", tanyanya ke temen gank-nya sambil ngunyah alpenliebe. (alpenliebe dikunyah?)

"Parah, kesian deh kejepit huahahaha", kata yang berdiri di sebelah kiri cowok angry bird. Cowok itu dibilang tamvan sih tamvan. Tapi coba idungnya ga mancung ke dalem. Terus coba kulitnya putihan dikit. Dan coba aja bibirnya agak… -author digampar kai-

Cowok yang berdiri di sebelah kanan si angry bird pun ngeliat pintu kelas dan Shindong dengan muka datar poker face. Gaada ekspresi ding! Ada sih sebenernya.. Tapi semacam ekspresi nyari masalah dan minta digampar.

Cowok yang berdiri di belakang angry bird –kenapa dipanggil angry bird deh ya?- itu ikutan noleh sambil nampakin senyuman yang gigi semua. Creepy deh. Kayak om-om yang mo nyulik anak kecil di pasar baru. "Oke, sekarang waktunya si ganteng Raden Park Chanyeol Kurniawan beraksi."

Temen-temennya pada masang muka 'wat de pak?' pas denger ucapan cowok dengan senyum gigi happy dent white itu. Sementara cowok tinggi dengan nama Raden Park Chanyeol Kurniawan itu jalan dengan masukin tangan ke saku celana dan ngunyah happy dent white yang udah dia kunyah dari tadi pagi (jadi happy dent white nya udah gaada rasanya!)

Dengan antengnya, dia nendang (KERAS) pintu kelas XI-2 itu. Dan hasilnya pintu itu lepas dari engselnya.

Njir.

Tenaga kulinya keluar.

Shindong berenti kejepit.

Ketiga temen tiangnya mangap.

Semua anak kelas XI-2 mangap.

Termasuk bu Taeyeon yang masih di dalem kelas ikutan mangap.

Pak Ujang yang niat awalnya nyapu koridor ikutan mangap.

Cowok gigi yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mematung –buset deh-

Niat awalnya dia cuma buat pintu itu kebuka dan lepasin Shindong yang nyangkut di sana. Tapi, kenapa pintu itu beneran "kebuka (KELEPAS) dari engselnya"?

….awkward moment….

Hening

"Um, pintunya udah kebuka… Silakan ke kantin, kawan-kawan", kata Chanyeol pake masang senyum giginya (lagi).

"Park. Chan. Yeol. Ke ruang BK sekarang juga!", kata bu Taeyeon sambil siap-siap lempar sepatu hak 7 sentinya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. Si cowok angry bird nepuk pundaknya.

"Kita ke kantin duluan ya, kunyuk. Entar gue beliin yupi yang lope-lope tu deh", katanya sambil nahen ngakak, terus jalan bareng genk-nya ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih diem kayak patung pancoran.

Sebagian besar anak kelas XI-2 pun lari kayak kapten Tsubasa ke kantin. Njir. Laper gila kayaknya. Sebagian yang lain cuma jalan pelan aja (termasuk Shindong yang perutnya sakit sampe ga kuat lari). Chanyeol pun jalan di belakang bu Taeyeon yang ngedumel tentang pintu yang baru diganti minggu lalu dan akhirnya harus diganti lagi. Mungkin pintu disana harus pake baja supaya bisa lebih bertahan lama.

.

.

Di kantin.

Di meja yang deket dagang siomay terdapat 5 cowo-cowo unyu yang lagi makan sambil bergosip.

"Eh, tu Chanyeol kuat juga ya bisa rubuhin pintu baru kelas kita", kata cowo unyu no. 1: si Do Kyungsoo alias Dio sambil kunyah siomay-nya.

"IYA BENER BANGET LU, MORGAN, SERATUS! DIA KEREN BANGET YA ADUH TAMPANNYA, TINGGI-AAKRGH DAFUK ATUH BEK!", kata cowo unyu no. 2: Xi Luhan yang barusan disumpel pake batagor ukuran jumbonya cowo unyu no. 3: Byun Baekhyun alias Bebek alias Bacon pake eye liner/?. Sementara Dio ngaca di layar hapenya. Segitu miripkah dia dengan mantan personil smash itu?!

"Lu diem napa sih?! Autis ah lu tereak-tereak. Maluu kampret, MALUU", kata Baekhyun sambil mensterilkan garpunya dari bekas mulut Luhan/?

Cowo unyu no. 4 dan 5: si Zhang YiXing alias Lay (karena dia rada aLAY) dan Kim Min Seok yang maksa dipanggil Xiumin pun Cuma geleng-geleng terus nyendok siomay di piring Luhan.

"EH KAMPRET SIOMAY GUE!", kata Luhan siap-siap lempar mountea nya tapi gajadi gara-gara dicegah Dio. "Tapi gue serius nih. Chanyeol tu cakep ya..", lanjut Luhan.

Satu meja diem terus natap Luhan.

"Apa?", kata Luhan salting ngerasa diliatin sama bespren polepel nya.

"Lu suka sama si model pepsodent ntu?", tanya Lay sambil ngacungin garpu ke Luhan.

Luhan senyam-senyum sendiri sambil pegang pipinya imut. Beberapa cowok berjiwa seme di kantin pun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Yaampun, Lulu Baby~ lu suka sama orang kebanyakan senyum kayak dia?", tanya Xiumin nahen ngakak.

Luhan masih senyam-senyum. "Umm, bisa jadi. Dia ganteng sih", jawab Luhan. Gile. Ada yang lagi pol in lop.

Temen-temennya pada ngakak.

Baekhyun nelen nu green tea nya. "Nih ye, gue kasi tau elu. Yang namanya ganteng tu kayak dia.." kata Baekhyun sambil nunjuk cowok yang lagi makan mie ayam di meja sebelah dagang mie ayam.

Luhan ngeliat kea rah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. "Um, maksud lu Raffi Ahmad?", tanya Luhan.

"Kampret bukan! Ntu! Yang disebelahnya!", kata baekhyun anarkis hampir lempar botol nu green tea nya.

"Oooh si Wu Yifan? Si Angry Bird itu? Yang ngaku-ngaku namanya Kevin atau Kris itu?", kata Dio. Di ujung sana kris keselek tulang ayam.

"Semua orang juga tau Kris sama genk-nya cakep", kata Luhan. "Si Sehun walopun gue gapernah liat dia senyum, si Kai walopun dia item pesek, si Chanyeol juga!"

"Tapi Kris yang paling cakep!", kata Baekhyun.

"Nggak, si Chanyeol!", kata Luhan.

"Kris!"

"Chanyeol ah! Apa coba bagusnya angry bird yang punya suara om-om?"

"Emang si Chanyeol suaranya ga kayak om-om, hah?!"

Dan perdebatan mereka ga selesai-selesai sampai kiamat. /canda ding

Dan mereka ga ngelihat ekspresi YiXing yang diam rada blushing sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Kris.

.

.

5 menit sebelum istirahat usai di ruang kelas XI-2

5 cowo unyu itu duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing yang berdekatan.

"Eh, Luhan, 4 hari lagi lu ulang tahun, kan?", tanya Dio.

Satu kelas denger ucapan Dio.

"LU MAU ULTAH, HAN? HABEDEEE!~~", kata si Taemin.

"CIEE INGET TRAKTIRAN YE HAN", kata si Minah.

"GA USAH MAHEL-MAHEL DEH, TRAKTIR MENU KOMPLIT DI MEKDI AJA CUKUP KOK/?", kata si Aura Kasih/? Kok bisa mereka sekelas?

Luhan pasang tampang "=_="

"EITS! Lu kan mau ultah, Han, jan lupa lunasin utang lo, ye! Kampret udah sebulan belum lu bayar!", kata si Daehyun. Luhan makin dongkol nginget daftar utangnya dan pasang tampang "=_="

"Lu mau hadiah apa, Han?", tanya Xiumin sambil ngunyah bakpao. Pipinya jadi makin tembem . iih pen dicubit deh.

Luhan mikir. "Um, kasi gue boneka rusa ukuran segede kasur, sama gue mau konser Syahrini di halaman rumah gue".

Giliran Xiumin yang gondok dan pasang ekspresi "=_="

"Seriusan Lu, mau hadiah apaan nih?", tanya Baekhyun pasang tampang sok serius tapi gagal.

Luhan lagi-lagi pasang tampang "=_=". "Please deh Bek.. Dari kita temenan umur 6 taon sampe sekarang gue mau ultah umur 17 taon lu ga pernah kasi gue kado saking kerenya elu. Jangan PHPin gue deh bek".

Baekhyun diem. Dia mikir. Masa dia sejahat itu sama besplen nya?

"Ah masa sih, perasaan taun lalu gue sama Lay ngasi lu kado deh", kata Baekhyun garuk jidat.

"ALAH LU BEK! ITU SEPREI GAMBAR RUSA TU BELINYA PAKE UANG GUE! ELU CUMA NGEBUNGKUSIN AJA! MALAH LU BUNGKUS PAKE KERTAS KADO BEKAS MAMI ELU KAN! UDAH DEH NGAKU LU!", kata Lay esmosi. Seorang Lay esmosi kawan. Danger wiuwiuwiuwiu.

Baekhyun nyengir kuda. "Oiyaya, hehe", katanya garuk jidat lagi.

Dan Luhan makin asem. Ternyata ada rahasia gelap dibalik kado ultahnya tahun lalu.

"Udah deh, bek, jan maksa ngasi kado ke gue. Gue ngerti kok uang bulanan lu menipis gegara beli eye liner dan lu mesti lunasin utang di mang Ojo", kata Luhan sambil nepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil senyum tipis.

Baekhyun mandang Luhan hamper nangis. "Tapi Lu! Gue yang paling lama temenan ama lu! Gue jadi bersalah.. pas gue ultah kemarin lu ngasi gue kado eye liner mahal, sementara gue ga pernah kasi kado ke elu". Ada efek bling-bling di belakang Baekhyun.

"Udah bek! Gue tulus kok ngasi kado itu ke elu! Gue gapapa. Gue udah bahagia lu mau ngeramaein hari-hari gue", kata Luhan sambil senyum terus hapus air mata baekhyun.

Gile. Ini udah kayak komik-komik jepang yang author sering baca deh.

"Nggak bisa, Lulu, ga bisa! Tenanng aja! Apapun yang lo minta taun ini gue kasi deh buat lu! Seberapa mahal dan seberapa sulitnya pun gue usahain buat lu!", kata Baekhyun melankolis. di background nya Baekhyun lagi berdiri di ujung tebing dan ada ombak besar di belakangnya.

Anak-anak kelas XI-2 pasang tampang "=_=" ngeliat drama murahan itu. Malah pelem siang di MNCtv aja lebih bagus daripada ini.

Luhan ketawa kecil. "Kalo gitu, gue mau kadonya tu Chanyeol yang pake pita pink besar, bawain gue seiket bunga mawar merah, terus ngajakin gue nge-date di dufan seharian", kata Luhan.

Baekhyun cengo.

Itu sih bener-bener sulit. Imposibru deh rasanya.

Tapi demi persahabatannya yang udah kayak kepompong netes. Baekhyun bakal USAHAIN. Huahahaha

"OKESIP! Siep-siep aja ye, Lulu", kata Baekhyun mantap.

Dan teman-temannya makin pasang tampang "=_=".

TIIIN TIIIN TIIIIIN (bel masuk berbunyi)

"Eh sekarang pelajaran Sejarah ya? Males beuds", kata Baekhyun. Dia langsung bediri dan jalan ke pintu kelas.

"Izinin gue ye, gue mo ke UKS, pusing nih", kata Baekhyun ke Luhan.

"Alah! Modus lu, bek! Bilang aja lu males!", sembur Xiumin. Baekhyun nyengir kuda, terus ke luar kelas jalan ke UKS. Dia tadi malem begadang nonton pelem Thailand sampe jam setengah 3, ngantuk parah!

Sementara itu di ujung koridor, seorang Park Chanyeol jalan sambil rapiin seragamnya. "Gile guru tu. Masa orang cakep kayak gue disuruh beresin gudang?", katanya. Terus dia ngeliat ke depan dan seorang cowok unyu lagi jalan sambil ngacaan di Hapenya.

"Itu temennya si Dio, kan?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, dia temennya dio. Namanya Byun Baekhyun", jawab seseorang di sampingnya.

Chanyeol kaget. Ternyata di sampingnya ada Mang Ojo lagi lap kaca.

"Kok mang Ojo bisa tau?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Gimana bisa ngga tau? Dia ada utang 35 rebu terus belum dia balikin", jawab mang Ojo. Mulut chanyeol udah bentuk 'O'.

"Byun..Baekhyun, ya?", bisik Chanyeol dan dia pun senyum.

Dan..

.

.

TBC

Hai. Aku author baru di sini. /tebar yupi lope-lope/

Um. Bingung kan jadinya.

FF ini Author buat sebagai pelarian karena Author harus belajar kimia /tapi lagi males/.

Yaudah. Sekian ya. Tolong review~

Keep or delete?


End file.
